Darksiders III: Misery's Wrath
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Prophecy tells of a fifth horseman of the apocalypse, Misery. When Death saves a teenaged boy from a demon attack, he believes this boy is the long-awaited fifth horseman. Death trains the boy as one of the horsemen and when Absalom returns to spread corruption across the human world, Misery must live up to the prophecy and destroy Absalom once more. Rated T for violence and blood.


** A/N: This is my first story for 'Darksiders' so please no flames. This tells the story of a boy who is discovered by the Nephilim and becomes Misery, the fifth horseman of the apocalypse. I've had this one story on my mind for a long time, so I wanna make it as good as I envisioned it and make it a fun experience for the fans of 'Darksiders' and myself. So, Enjoy!**

**(Ash P.O.V.)**

I walked out of my class feeling happy as ever. It was officially summer vacation! That meant I could do whatever I wanted for three whole months before I become a senior and I get to graduate high school.

My name is Ash Corvis, I'm seventeen years old and I'm just getting out of my junior year. I ran my fingers through my jet black hair that was slightly shaggy as I walked to my house a few blocks away with confidence. Reaching into the pocket of my black skinny jeans, I look at my last report card for the whole school year. Straight A's again! But an A+ in English class. I have this dream of being an aspiring writer and write novels. A few more blocks forwards and I see my house. Going in through the door I call.

"Mom, I'm home!" But there was no answer. I went into the kitchen to see everything in a wreck, and I gasped in horror to see my mother's corpse underneath a bookshelf. A low growl could then be heard from behind me. Looking behind I saw a giant purple monster with a nipple piercing, dragon wings, horns on it's head, a reptile like tail, fangs that go along with the sharp teeth it has and it carried an ax.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" It screamed in my face, and using the back of it's hand, it hit me and sent me flying to the other end of the destroyed kitchen, and it put a hole in the wall and I was in the living room.

"That's just great" I sarcastically said to myself as I rubbed my arm and lied on the ground where the TV once stood, but now it got destroyed by some sort of monster by launching me into it. The creature came in through the hole it made using my body and raised it's ax, getting ready to strike a final blow. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting wanting to see my own murder. When a clash of metal could be heard I opened my eyes to reveal another figure standing in front of me.

"I suggest getting up, unless you'd rather become a weapon training tool for a demon that is" he said. He was muscular, his skin was pale gray, he had some scars on his shoulders that looked like hieroglyphs, he had brown leather gauntlets, black pants and bronze metallic boots, his hair was long and black, his face was covered by a skull mask that had lack of a mouthpiece, and those eyes were fiery orange. The weapons he carried were twin scythes.

"Y-yes sir" I stuttered. I ran away like he told me. The demon however (At least I think that's what he called it, a demon) grabbed me by my long sleeved black shirt and pinned me to the ground with it's hand. It raised it's ax in the air and prepared to aim it to go through my chest. The man with the skull mask then threw one of his twin scythes and it cut off the demon's arm. As the demon cried out in pain, it took it's hand off me to cover up it's bleeding wound the ghastly figure had given it.

"Get up and run! I'll hold him off!" he shouted. I didn't hesitate to obey and run for the door. On the way, I tripped down the concrete steps and ended up with a cut up above my right eye and it bled pretty bad. A large scream could then be heard and out from the front door came the rolling decapitated head of the demon.

"Gross" I muttered to myself as I stared at the decapitated demon head. I tried to crawl away, but a scythe blade stopped me from crawling any further. I looked up to see the figure who saved me. He looked down at me stone cold with his orange eyes that were darker than the pits of Hell itself. The grim man picked his scythe up from out of the cement path and rose it up. I cowered, thinking he was about to kill me, but he just put the scythe back on his belt with his other one.

"Fear not, I shall not hurt you" I heard him say, his voice was a little deep but gentle. He picked me up in his arms and carried me to wherever he was taking me.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"My name is Ash, sir" I said.

"I am Death, one of the four horseman of the apocalypse serving the Charred Council" he said. Wait, I read about this before in Church in the Bible, it spoke of four horsemen. Judging by what he told me, he was the most oldest of them all, he was the kinslayer, executioner, pale rider, the grim reaper himself.

"W-where are y-you taking me?" I stuttered my question to him, nervous about my fate.

"I am taking you back with me to speak to the Charred Council. You may not believe me Ash, but I can tell you that what the Council will tell you will send your world spinning in the different direction" he said. Death held out one of his hands and opened up some sort of vortex surrounded by black aura.

"That's our ticket to the council" Death said looking down at me.

"I promise nothing will happen to you, you are safe with me" he said, his voice was promising. He walked through the wormhole into what looked like the inside a volcano and there were three figures that stood before Death, and in the middle of the lava were three giant heads. Well this is a fine way to start the summer.

**A/N: So, how'd I do?** **I hope I made it entertaining for you all. Don't forget, this is my first story for 'Darksiders' so I would please not like any flames. Darksiders belongs to 'THQ' and 'Vigil Games' and so do Death, War, Strife, Fury, the Charred Council, and that demon that Death slaughtered. Ash on the other hand belongs to me, nothing else is mine. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
